


Endless Waltz (Poem)

by SmartyCat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartyCat/pseuds/SmartyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the time and in the moment, it can be hard to recognize the things that will change us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Waltz (Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and distributed in America exclusively under license by Bandai Entertainment. If it were mine, I would not be doing this.
> 
> I scribbled this down while waiting to meet some friends for dinner. There was not a lot of thought or planning put into it; it was more something simply to occupy the time, and Gundam Wing seems to be my fallback in-head movie even so many, many years later.

**Title** : Endless Waltz  
 **Date Completed** : September 2, 2009  
 **Genres** : General  
 **Pairings** : Heero/Relena-ish  
 **Word count** : 180  
 **Summary** : At the time and in the moment, it can be hard to recognize the things that will change us.

these are the moments that define us  
that begin us

girl on a sunset beach  
boy in the lapping surf  
adrenaline, fear  
wasted effort at life's ending  
leading to a joint beginning  
utter confusion  
intrigue

staring across educational expanses  
passing in hallways  
invitation freely given most painfully refused  
threat

through a haze of tears  
kaleidoscope fragments of the world

horror, horror, horror  
innocents dead  
advocates dead  
allies dead  
all at boy's hand

boy's mistake, boy's penance  
boy's life is not his to take  
he claims too many others

girl resolved  
to find reason  
where reason is none  
to restore order  
where order is lost  
to brave chaos and dissent  
and stare down death  
because death is welcomed  
and understood  
and wears a familiar face

to fight with firm eye and silver tongue  
to waver and doubt and recover  
to turn even surrender into defiance  
to hope and dream and dare  
to survive  
to triumph  
to meet again

to do it all over again

girl and boy  
boy and girl  
catalysts

at the time  
defining moments lack definition of their own


End file.
